<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past, The Future and everything in between by sulfur_socks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047561">The Past, The Future and everything in between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfur_socks/pseuds/sulfur_socks'>sulfur_socks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Fate, Angst, Day 7 Alternate Universe, DimiclaudeBdayWeek2020, Fluff, M/M, explicit sexual content in later chapters, fate au, holy grail war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfur_socks/pseuds/sulfur_socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude didn't expect his luck to take a swan dive when he joined the Holy Grail War. </p><p>Things seemed to look better for him after he was saved by a man with a single blue eye. </p><p>Fate, however had quite a bit in store for the two of them... (A Fate universe AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Past, The Future and everything in between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ! so to clear some confusion I laid out some basic info about fate so you don't get confused !<br/>Servants- People who've made their mark in history.<br/>Masters- mages who make pacts with servants<br/>Holy Grail War- the servants and mages fight each other for a wish granting device known as the holy grail<br/>(Servants have various classes based on their nature and weapons: for eg. a Saber uses a sword, a Lancer uses lances and polearms , a ruler is an authoritative figure etc)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude saw his pained breath condensing in front of him as he dragged himself through the snowy ground, his wounded leg leaving a streak of red in the stark white. His fingers were becoming numb, his grip on the metal beam he was using as a support was beginning to vane.</p><p> </p><p>The panic in his veins were starting to crystallize into grim acceptance, the mocking footsteps behind him loud in the silence of the night.</p><p> </p><p>A normal human can never match a heroic spirit's speed or strength. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was the fact that the servant was toying with him, enjoying his feeble attempts of escape.</p><p> </p><p>Claude grit his teeth in frustration. It has only been a week since the Holy Grail War started and the servant he had been contracted with had already been killed. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't any consolation but he could say the only reason he was here now with a bleeding leg and a dead servant was because he was set up. It wasn't really shocking per say but he didn't take into account that mages were <em> this </em> vindictive.</p><p> </p><p>"How long are you planning to crawl."</p><p> </p><p>A bored voice drawled out behind him, very much closer than before.</p><p> </p><p>Claude impulsively turned around to shoot a burst of magic at the servant's face to buy a frankly useless amount of time, the servant— a woman with pale skin and a twisted expression of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>The woman hissed in annoyance more than pain, he made it only a few places before she caught up to him, driving him to the ground with a kick aimed at his injured leg.</p><p> </p><p>Pain seared through his body as he gasped, his leg failing to move when he tried to get up again.</p><p> </p><p>Was this how he was going to die? Face-first in the snow? Or was she going to give him an ounce of dignity by turning him around and stabbing his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it mattered. </p><p> </p><p>That's when things changed for a second time that day.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the tearing of flesh and the gratuitous gush of blood followed by a choke of pain and the thud of a body on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>His heart-beat quickened again as he swiftly turned around, gritting his teeth against the pain of his leg and aiming his index and pointer finger at the perpetrator, mana gathering at the tip.</p><p> </p><p>The woman laid prone on the ground, her body melting into black sludge.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his shocked gaze to an awkward clearing of a throat, looking up at a towering man, looking down at him with a single blue eye.</p><p> </p><p>"You are Saber's master."</p><p> </p><p>He said gruffly, ducking down to kneel in front of Claude. The lance the man had beside him glowed and writhed, blood trickling down it's eerie looking blade.</p><p> </p><p>"...You're an Empire servant."</p><p> </p><p>Claude said, carefully backing up, his hand still raised. The servant in front of him had a much stronger Spirit origin than the woman, Claude's day was somehow getting worse. He hissed when he jostled his injured leg, the servant taking notice.</p><p> </p><p>"I killed my master."</p><p> </p><p>The servant said casually, his messy Blond hair jostling slightly over his partially covered eyepatch as he moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You're hurt."</p><p> </p><p>He added, looking at the deep wound on Claude's calf, still sluggishly trickling a stream of blood.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I know you're not a ploy to make me lower my defenses and steal my magical circuits before I die?"</p><p> </p><p>Claude asked with an uneasy chuckle, moving his other hand to feebly hide his wound. The cold was beginning to seep quicker into his body, the blood loss an added accelerant.</p><p> </p><p>The servant frowned, his fur trimmed coat making Claude quite envious.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you believe me if I made a contract with you right now?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, with something Claude refused to acknowledge as earnestness. He shook his head, shifting away from the servant once more and successfully holding back a wince of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse, that gives away nothing, you could still kill me before I can even think of using a command seal on you."</p><p> </p><p>The servant frowned at that, his eyes flashing with annoyance rather than the previously calm apathy.</p><p> </p><p>"I could kill you now too, but I haven't yet...there is no honor in killing the helpless."</p><p> </p><p>He bit out, his hand clenching around his lance as he unnervingly stared at Claude.</p><p> </p><p>"That woman was not a servant, and the enemies that are going to engage in battle with us in a few minutes aren't either."</p><p> </p><p>Just as The servant had finished speaking, he heard multiple growls and the harsh crunch of something heavy on snow. Claude straightened with a wince, his vision swimming from the change of position. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a menacing screech of some sort <em> multiple </em> screeches actually, the sound sending a shiver down his spine. <em> Just what were the Empire upto? </em></p><p> </p><p>"We don't have time."</p><p> </p><p>The servant said, looking more like a grim reaper than a heroic spirit, the shadows casting a somber aura on his sculpted face.The mage shook his head, his lips stretched into a thin line. He was dying.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were an empire servant you're likely to torture me to death.I'd...I'd rather die here than that." </p><p> </p><p>He said, his voice sounded weak and soft even to him. <em> Ah, </em> he was dying. His vision was flickering like a candle in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Claude heard an annoyed click of tongue and a sudden shock of warmth before he lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>He wakes up to the sound of crackling fire and the shift of metal followed by a heavy sigh. <em> He was alive?! </em></p><p> </p><p>"I know you're awake."</p><p> </p><p>He heard a familiar voice say— the rogue servant from earlier. He snapped his eyes open, trying to get up but faltering when his body refused to move. The mage also distantly realized he was warm and not shivering because of the huge furred coat that was ensconcing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why—"</p><p> </p><p>His voice cracked and rasped from fatigue and misuse. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you save me?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, looking up at what looked like the ceiling of a cave. </p><p> </p><p>A series of things happened in moments after that. The servant raised his upper body off the ground with a hand, his other hand planted firmly near his thigh. His face was inches away from his, his single blue eye still looking sharp and cold in the warm light of the fire. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to make a contract with you, I thought I had made that clear."</p><p> </p><p>Claude blinked as he looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"So you weren't kidding...You are against the Empire"</p><p> </p><p>The mage said in surprise, still cautious about the man in front of him. He could think of various scenarios where things could go south. </p><p> </p><p>"You are quite stubborn but you <em> do </em>realize neither of us have a choice, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>The servant huffed, still looking intently at him. Claude sighed, feeling the strong urge of looking away from that eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I have conditions."</p><p> </p><p>He said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. <em> What was he doing? </em></p><p> </p><p>Annoyance clearly flickered in the man's eye but he didn't say anything so Claude took it as the green light that it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Number one, I need to know your intention...I need to know you'll protect me and not just go for the enemy."</p><p> </p><p>Claude said, feeling his weakened body slumping from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not tell you my intentions but you have my word that I will protect you with my life."</p><p> </p><p>The servant said, making the grip on his back firmer when he noticed him slipping down.</p><p> </p><p>Claude nodded. <em> Fair enough. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Number two, I need your name and class and number three, we need to set up a magic workshop...my last one was destroyed."</p><p> </p><p>He honestly felt like he was being too anal whilst being in the throes of fatigue and pain but it was necessary. </p><p> </p><p>In another surprising turn of events, the servant is the first one to break eye contact. He sets Claude down with surprising gentleness before moving away and tending to the campfire he had set up.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Avenger, tell me what to do."</p><p> </p><p>He said, poking a stick into the fire like he didn't just drop a bomb on Claude.</p><p> </p><p>"Avenger."</p><p> </p><p>Claude repeated, feeling hysterical.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>The servant— Dimitri said,</p><p> </p><p>"As in the extra class who's almost never summoned in the Holy Grail War, Avenger."</p><p> </p><p>He said, letting out a disbelieving chuckle. As much as he wanted to refute the possibility, this man didn't look like someone who'd joke about that. Besides he was going to make a contract with him, he'd figure out sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri huffed a sigh, looking at the fire rather than at Claude. He seemed subdued now, after introducing himself.</p><p> </p><p><em> Weird. </em>Claude thought, remembering how his former servant introduced himself as Julius Caesar quite proudly right before dying from a surprise attack by the Empire's Lancer. Maybe it was because Julius Caesar was a world renowned name (honestly quite ironic how he died from a backstab wound again) and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd sounded like someone from an obscure Russian or maybe a Gaelic myth, he's not sure.</p><p> </p><p>"I can scout for a good place to set up your workshop after we make a contract."</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri interrupted his musings as he got up, walking over to kneel by Claude's side.The mage nodded, looking into the servant's eye.</p><p>
  <em> Here goes nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Claude woke up in fluffy warmth again, unconsciously smuggling into the warm furry cloak. <em> Gee he hopes Dimitri isn't— </em></p><p> </p><p>A clearing of a throat.</p><p> </p><p>Claude's eyes snap open, shooting up from the bed and winced at the lance of pain shooting through his leg. He saw the servant politely looking away, his arms crossed. The mage also realised that Dimitri was in casual clothes, a loose white shirt tucked into a pair of slacks and sleeves bunched at the elbows with dress shoes. The stereotypical clothing made Claude want to snort but he decided to be considerate.</p><p> </p><p>Ofcourse it was not because in the morning light, Claude could finally see his face properly and realize that <em> damn </em> , he's handsome or that the shirt was definitely a <em> little </em>bit translucent or that he could see the bulge of biceps even through the loose shirt. Or that it emphasized his small waist. </p><p> </p><p>Get it together Claude, he's a <em> heroic spirit. </em></p><p> </p><p>"We...we reached Remire?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked instead, looking at the room he was in with detached interest. <em> That was quick. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we'll reach Garreg Mach by the next moon but I suggest you recuperate first before we set out."</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri said, leaning against the wall as he studied Claude. The mage sighed, shifting a bit of the cloak out of the way to examine his bandaged leg. It was clearly broken and would take months to heal. He was just glad it was a clean break.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to go to Garreg Mach to set his workshop up and that was important because it served as a camouflage and a fortress for protection against other servants and masters. </p><p> </p><p>While his circuits gave him accelerated healing, he still wouldn't be ready within a fortnight which wasn't... optimal. He just got a new servant and he's hurt. He's probably one of the most vulnerable masters out there.</p><p> </p><p>Which leads him to this.</p><p> </p><p>"Carry me to Garreg Mach, we have no choice."</p><p> </p><p>He said, taking the blow to his ego. He could call Mira to fly him over but that would be too conspicuous. Not that a grown man carrying another grown man to a ruin wasn't conspicuous, but they could be under the veil of night. He was also quite anxious to let a stranger carry him but he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri looked at him consideringly tilting his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I can always kill the enemies who show up here until you have healed enough to walk if it bothers you."</p><p> </p><p>The servant said, looking away and walking towards the small table at the corner of the room. He then picked something up from there and returned to the mage's side, placing a plate of still steaming eggs and bacon on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>"The...the woman downstairs said that you might want to try their complimentary breakfast so I brought it up for you." </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri said quietly standing like a sentry on the side of the bed where light did not fall, shadows playing across his face. He was a gloomy man but he seemed...quite sweet.</p><p> </p><p> Claude offered up an uneasy smile, a weird feeling welling up his chest. He's sure he did it because he thinks he owes Claude, that's it that's about it. He wants something from the grail and Claude is his means of getting it. That's all there was to it.</p><p> </p><p>Claude masked the smile he let loose with a trademark smile, taking the warm plate of breakfast and digging in. The eggs were fluffy with the right amount of salt and dash of pepper, the bacon savoury with melting fat. Ah...it's been beyond twelve hours since he last had a meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Your Kingliness." </p><p> </p><p>He said with a grin, a little bit more genuine than his previous smile, looking at the single blue eye widening in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"...Kingliness?"</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri asked in disbelief. Claude just chuckled,placing the plate down to have a sip of water. <em> He even placed a glass of water for me? Oddly considerate.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You seem like royalty so I assumed I'll call you that, I can't use your real name after all."</p><p> </p><p>He said leaning back against the bedpost. Dimitri sighed at that, not choosing to answer, just awkwardly standing by his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Also let's not risk staying here, we'll leave in the night. I appreciate you protecting me, your Kingliness but we'd put everyone here in danger including the nice lady downstairs."</p><p> </p><p>He said, watching Dimitri's lips stretch into a displeased line. He nodded after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Keep my cloak, the night is cold."</p><p> </p><p>He said, turning away, disappearing into golden mist. <em> He forgot servants just do that. </em> He tugged the cloak tighter around his shoulders, the warmth oddly comforting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it even if it was kinda v self indulgent hdjdj<br/>I might make more of this !!<br/>Catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/wavervorer?s=09"> Twitter </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>